thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adjusting (ANW)
Synopsis The group try to adjust to life inside the walls. Plot The episode begins with April reading from her diary, showing shots the community. "It's been too long since we've had safety. Even at the crash site, we lost people each day. Aile keeps telling me we'll be safe. I really am trying to believe her, but I don't know if she's right." Jane is bringing some food back to her house, one of the boxes falling. Andy runs up to her, catching the box. She turns and thanks him. She begins to walk on when he stops her, asking what she's doing later. She smirks, asking if he's hitting on her. She then says she can't handle relationships and kindly rejects. He sighs as she walks away. "I was going to ask if you're going to the party later." He yells and she says she is. Heath is in the house alone when he hears something fall upstairs. He grabs one of the kitchen knives and walks upstairs. He opens the door to the room where the sound came from, no one there. He hears someone behind him and swings, missing and hitting the wall. It is revealed to be Brandon, who grabs the knife. "What are you doing?!" He yells. Heath breaks down, Brandon hugging him. Brandon says he needs to realize they are safe here. At the party, Addy is sitting with some of the kids when she sees the party guests turn into infected, one turning into her mother. Darla is ripped up, bloody, missing an eye. She says to come with her, holding out an arm. Addy screams, Melissa grabbing her and taking her outside. Aile says she needs air, too. Andy asks Jane if she's having fun, to which she shrugs. She says she doesn't like how everyone is pretending the world is fine when any minute, people could barge in and kill them. Meanwhile, Brandon asks Heath if he's alright. Heath shakes his head, saying he doesn't think they're safe here. Heath leaves, Brandon following. Aile is on the porch when April walks up to her. She asks if she's sure they'll be alright here. Aile nods, saying they're completely safe here. "Everything is going to be okay." She says. April smiles and walks into the backyard. Aile smiles and looks up at the stars. She then looks around. Jane and Andy are talking to each other on the grass. Brandon is holding Heath's hand on the steps of the house. There's a scream. Everyone stops and looks over, Brandon warning the people inside. Aile runs into the backyard. She falls to her knees when she sees April on the ground, stomach cut open. As Aile screams, April is still alive, sputtering. "You said we'd be okay..." She keeps repeating before closing her eyes. Aile shakes her head and stabs the girl in the head to prevent reanimation. "Nothing will ever be okay..." Aile whispers. Co-Stars *Madison Lintz - Amber *Meyrick Murphy - Addy *Gavin MacIntosh - Josh Hudson *Brighton Sharbino - Claire Anderson *Genevieve Buerchner - April *Stefanie Scott - Kayla *Karen Ceesay - Brianna *Julie Benz - Darla (Hallucination) *Jenna Ushkowitz - Sasha *Seth Gilliam - Gerry *Bianca Lawson - Shaine *Daniel Sharman - Tyler *Becca Tobin - Erin Deaths *April Trivia *There will be more characters introduced in the Safe Zone eventually. *It was confirmed April was murdered, but not by someone in the walls. Category:A New World Category:Episodes